<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Team Tragic by Kate_The_Linguist_55</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538958">Team Tragic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_The_Linguist_55/pseuds/Kate_The_Linguist_55'>Kate_The_Linguist_55</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_The_Linguist_55/pseuds/Kate_The_Linguist_55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I've noticed I rather like tragic magical girl characters, so I put four of my favourites on a team together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Team Tragic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The time is now 9:59pm, all citizens should be indoors and all magical girls transformed…”</p><p>Outside a café, four girls rose to their feet: one with a blue bob, one with an orange bob, one with her blond hair up in a pair of corkscrews, one with long pink hair.</p><p>“All right girls, let’s transform,” said blonde and pink in unison.</p><p>“Mami, we all agreed <em>I </em>was the leader,” said the pink-haired girl, indignant.</p><p>“You and Cassidy agreed, Tessa. I don’t see why <em>you</em> should be in charge when <em>I’m</em> the oldest,” Mami snapped back.</p><p>“Ugh,” said the orange-haired girl, who had already transformed, “if you two are just going to stand there bickering I’ll go fight the monsters myself.”</p><p>“Cassidy, we’re supposed to be a team, you can’t just go wandering off on your own,” said the blue-haired girl.</p><p>“Get off your high-horse, Sayaka, if we were a proper team of proper magical girls we’d already be transformed and out there protecting the city, but instead we’re arguing as usual.”</p><p>“Quiet down and get ready,” said Tessa and Mami in unison.</p><p>The remaining three girls transformed. The one thing they could all agree on was that defending the city came before personal disputes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>